Trunk's royal harem
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Trunks has unlocked a power in a saiyan that hasn't been  seen since the evil saiyan all those years ago, the royal gene, even his father and father before him didn't have this power. What will trunks do with his power? find out together with me! (no time travel)


trunks x harem fanfiction, yaoi and incest included, and pretty op trunks maybe some futanari

tags:Yaoi incest, futanari mpeg, regular impregnation, rape, gore vore. ahegao, exaggerated characters, like...18 having massive breasts or bulma or mirai, etc.

summary:Trunks has unlocked a power in a saiyan that hasn't been seen since the evil saiyan all those years ago, the royal gene, even his father and father before him didn't have this power. What will trunks do with his power? find out together with me! (no time travel)

a good amount of characters will be female.

17 and 18 were terrorizing the city again gohan had decided that she had enough of them she would have to kill them, but she also wasn't sure she could take them alone, but she wanted to make sure trunks was ok and that he would survive.

"Trunks, stay here...protect your mother"Gohan said getting ready to fly off.

"What?? no I want to help you!"He replied back.

"Trunks! you can't even go super saiyan what do you expect to do?!"

"yeah?! well you can't even take one of them alone! come on at least if we fight together we have a chance!"Trunks yelled confidently, gohan couldn't talk him out of this, she could tell, she sighed slightly closing her eyes, his help she couldn't use it she admitted.

"Alright...fine come on we can't make any mistakes trunks, understand that trunks I don't want to lose you..."Gohan said, trunks nodded seriously clearly no more words needed to be said, so they blasted off.

They arrived at the farris park in south city were they could hear the explosions letting off, trunks and gohan looked at each other before blasting towards them as fast as they could, trying for a sneak attack deathblow. both raised there hands charging an attack.

"Masenki, Ha!!"They roared firing the blast at 17 and 18 as hard as they could gohan even turned super saiyan. they panted deeply staring at the dust cloud that kicked up.

there nightmare was far from over, because there they were they almost looked like demons inside that dust there menacing voices rang out petrifying trunks and if she was honest, gohan was afraid too.

"Oh hey look sis, it's our play toys"the voice of 17 spoke.

"Seems they thought they could sneak attack us, smart"Suddenly a thin blast shot out towards trunks who managed to block it with his sword, not without being flown back.

"Trunks!"Gohan yelled looking back at him, just like that in a blink 18 was infront of her

"Didn't your teacher teach you not to look away from your enemies?"She said with a dark glare before slamming her knee into her stomach,causing gohan to barf up blood. 18 grabbed her by the hair with a smirk"Didn't you learn anything when I fucked you senseless the last time? I think this time 17 and I Will enjoy the squirt.

Gohan growled and forced herself up, slamming her fist into 18's face sending her flying,she skidded to a halt with a small snarl rubbing her face slightly.

"I actually felt that… ok, let's have a cat fight "18 growled before charging gohan, there blows clasing and destroying buildings, gohan couldn't keep this up, her blows made her bones rattle and it hurt immensely.

meanwhile trunks wasn't fairing as well as gohan...17 was toying with him smacking him around some, kicking him through rides, Anything really.

Trunks tried desperately to swipe his blade in his direction as fast as he could 17 just blocked each without trying, he just had a smirk on his face.

"your starting to bore me again…"17 said suddenly a thin line of ki shot from his finger and right through trunks chest, causing him to barf up blood and drop on his knees. clenching his chest.

"Stay right there little man"17 ordered"Were gonna have fun with your little girlfriend"He said before flying off to gohan, gohan snarled as she noticed it was now the two of them.

Damn it…"Gohan hissed under her breath.

"let's end this, there's a spa place that's still got workers that I want to go to."

"Yeah, sure."17 replied"Always want to ruin my fun.."All trunks could do was watch, as they began to team up on gohan, gohan was helpless she took blow after blow crying out in pain, trunks slammed his fist against the ground in anger.

"Damn it...damn it why can't I do anything?! why are they so powerful ...gohan, I don't want to lose you."Trunks cried out, tasting the salty tears.

Gohan tried her best, she had to make sure trunks would be safe, she tried to trail them away from trunks but they wouldn't let her gohan was covered in blood and bruises, her clothing basically totally torn. She heard 17 flying after her, she spun around and through a punch at him, 17 caught it, and roughly twisted her arm slowly causing gohan to cry out in pain trying her best to free her arm, but 17 had an iron grip on it, he swiftly yanked tearing it off blood flying off and splashing on 17's face, trunks watched in horror as gohan grabbed her arm screaming out in pain dropping to the ground barely able to hold the tears in her eyes.

18grabbed gohan by the hair lifting her up"I wonder what the little brat would think...when I do THIS"She said with a sudden grin suddenly slamming her face into the pavement, over and over again, blood constantly splashing onto the ground Trunks clenched his fists, he wanted to fight but he was terrified.

Gohan's fast was constantly bashed into tue hard pavement it hurt, the rubble cut up her face and when 18 finally stopped her face was covered in blood, She just looked at trunks and smiled when suddenly an arm was shoved right through her chest, she barfed up blood one last time, and dropped to the ground like a stone, 18's arm was covered in blood.

"Bitch was annoying, stretched out too much anyway…"18 said simply, trunks's eyes widened, his breath hitched slightly and his power began rising dramatically, he roared into the sky, clenching his fists as his power skyrocketed.

"Hey look 18 he's mad, think his hair is gonna go blond like the chicks?"17 asked with a small smirk, this however was different, his muscles expanded, his chest puffed out he got taller his hair slightly increased in length(Think trunks after he exited the hyperbolic time chamber) red lines appeared on his arms, and across his chest, 17 and 18 couldn't sense power, but they actually felt the pressure, and it quite honestly scared them, trunk's eyes opened a d they were a sharp glowing blue, his hair wasn't blond or anything it wasn't super saiyan, but it was different, he was in front of 17 and 18 in a flash and slammed his arms into their stomach, causing them to barf blood, trunks ignored their pain as they hunched over and lifted up gohan, jumping away, he narrowed his eyes and pressed against gohan's chest. a weird green energy appeared around gohan, her arm began to slowly reform, her face went back to its natural beauty, even the scar on her face healed, gohan coughed slightly and opened his eyes.

"Tr….trunks? How am I alive? a senzu bean couldn't have brought me back…"Gohan said with a weak breath"And why do you look older?"

"Shush...just stay there...this will be over soon"Trunks said standing up gohan noticed an odd kanji on his back.

"K...king?"Gohan said in confusion

"cyborgs 17 and 18...your reign is over," Trunks said looking at them with his eyes narrowed

"Pfft, what? think just cause you gained some muscles and height you're suddenly top dog?"17 said with a eyeroll.

"Come then, i'll show you how strong I am"Trunks taunted

"Tch, how rude...I'm tired of him 17 im gonna end him"18 snarled charging him with blinding speed, trunks merely caught her right hook without even looking at her, he then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto the ground before kicking her away like trash.

"You are next 17, come...don't bore me"17 grit his teeth with a growl clenching his fists.

"Bastard!"17 roared charging him throwing a flurry of very powerful punches, trunks blocked each with merely one finger, before flicking 17 away, trunks closed his eyes and a yellow aura surrounded him, his hair spiking up as he went super saiyan, as if he had total mastery over it.

"Impossible...what is this?? thats right…"

10 years later.

"girl, come here"She heard vegeta call her, gohan turned to him and flew io to him.

"Yes?"

"the child if we do not survive the fight with 17 and 18 you must keep him alive even at your own expense...he possesses a power, A power beyond even super saiyan, the royal gene he is meant to rule the universe, hell the multiverse...but you can not allow him to die before that, he will be your best bet at ridding us of these scrap bots."

"Understood."gohan said she didn't really understand what that meant, but she never really questioned vegeta too much.

"Now come on, you wish to surpass your father yes?"

flash back end

"Thats it...isn't it, he's the true king of all…"Gohan said with a small smile, it may be why trunks was able to compel her to stay still.

"17!we can't do this alone, nor while he's blond now too!we have to take him together!"18 yelled 17 nodded and charged him trunks had his arms crossed merly moving from side to side easily dodging all of there attacks, he then slammed his back fist into both their faces, sending them flying.

18 snarled trying her best to stand up.

"Stay still"trunks ordered her, for some reason, she felt completely compelled to obey, she couldn't move a bone in her body."You as well, 17"

17 snarled in the same dilemma as 18.

"I hate all you've done, All the people you killed... but I am a reasonable man, I understand that even though you disobeyed your creators, you were still programmed for evil, so I will not kill you...but I Will punish you…gohan, you may stand up. Trunks said depowering from super saiyan seamlessly, gohan nodded and sat up slowly.

"cover yourself, your shirt was destroyed…"

Immediately gohan's face heated up and she covered herself with an eep. Gohan blinked slightly, why was she so calm in this situation, she was calm enough to act like her usual self, and trunks if this was her normal trunks and he gained that power he'd have killed them without a second thought, but clearly this new trunks made better decisions, the fact was…..despite all they did, there low on defenders for earth, so if they could get them on their side that would be perfect.

"tch, what do you plan on doing with us then?"17 asked.

"I'll have my mother reprogram you, and take out your evil programming, but...you will not get out of this without punishment.

trunks smirked and unzipped his pants, showing a throbbing hard 20 inch massive cock which was 8 inches wide, causing the two's eyes to widen in shock.

"That thing would tear us apart!"18 said in shock trying to back up but she couldn't.

"Think of this as payback for what 17 did to gohan…"He said simply"Speaking of you 17… Remove your clothing, and bend over with your ass in the air.

"damn it…"17 narrowed his eyes and was forced to remove his clothing slowly, 17's cock was quite big it was 9 inches long and 5 inches wide.

"If your good, I can make this feel amazing for you…"Trunks stated, 17 clenched his eyes and looked away, trunks licked his lips and sucked his fingers, pressing them against 17's ass causing him to jump slightly, trunks grinned and stuck two fingers into his ass causing 17 to cry out in pain and embarrassingly enough, pleasure.

"Come here gohan, get on your knees and watch"He ordered her, gohan blinked and stood up and walked up to him as ordered, oddly enough gohan felt trunks wasn't compelling him, she just wanted to obey, she arrived next to him and got on her knees with her hands on her lap as she watched trunks finger 17.

trunns grinned and pulled out of his ass, pressing the tip of his cock to it m, 17 growled slightly as he felt trunks shove his cock deep into his ass, all 12 inches without mercy 17's eyes widened in pain and tears dripped down his face, trunks growled in pleasure pulling out slowly his cock covered in blood.

"nnng...18 gohan, watch closely, later on you'll be in his same position, 18 and gohan gulped slightly, but nodded as they watched the way trunks pounded 17's ass hole, it was hot...and 17 totally loved it even if he tried to lie.

"Ahhhhg ugg ugg ugg ugg ugg ugg!"17 grunted, clenching his eyes as he was fucked.

"Shit, why does this hurt so much but feel so good?!I don't understand!"17 cried out in pleasure his head arching back as he was fucked harder and deeper if that was even possible.

"I told you didn't I? If you were a good boy...i'd make it feel heavenly"Trunks said with a smirk.

"I ahhhg! ugg, ugg I love it!"17 cried out, his tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled to his head, it felt so good.

"Im gonna cum!Ahhhg please don't stop trunks!"

"you refer to me as lord trunks from now on bitch, that goes for you two as well"He grunted, 18 and gohan nodded obediently, and wrapped there arms around his body As he pounded 17, he grabbed 17's arms and pukled them back.

"ahhhhh lord trunks, I nnng cumming!"He cried out, spraying cum all over the floor, trunks gritted his teeth blasting a deep load into his ass filling him with his baby juice as he finished him off he held this possition for a full minute and dropped 17 to the ground pulling out of his ass, 17's eyes was rolled to his skull, his tongue was lolled, he had a fucked stupid smile on his face if not for him being a cyborg, his mind would be completly broken.

Trunks panted lightly, but he was still painfully hard"You two are next"Trunks said to gohan and 17, they were quite scared.

"im now regretting my choice of alignment…"18 said with a small drop of sweat down her face.

For the rest of the day trunks pounded all 3 of them, thoroughly breaking them, he wondered how he'd break his mom, she was far more delicate than the 3 whores he just fucked up And even they were barely able to think for himself after wards.

now, some things to note...trunks will be way broken, his royal mode is the equivalent to mastered super saiyan, his super saiyan is equivalent to 3 almost, his 2 is equivalent to god, 3 equivalent to mastered blue his god and blye don't even really have a power scale I can give them reasonably….now, he is very very busted, but there will be a few fights to test him…


End file.
